Corporeal Beast
The Corporeal Beast, often simply referred to as "Corp", is currently the strongest attackable monster in Old School RuneScape. It was originally released on 15 September 2008, but it was re-released on 16 October 2014 in Old School RuneScape. The beast's health bar is three times as long as usual, and it has 50% damage reduction against all non-spear weapons. The monster resides in a multicombat area which can be accessed using a Games necklace, has a very high Defence and 2,000 Hitpoints, thus making it challenging to solo. The Corporeal Beast will fully restore its Hitpoints if all players have left the cave, thus preventing players from getting more food to finish the fight if they run out. It has very high accuracy, damage, and Defence for its levels; it has damage reduction against nearly all sources of damage; and it can summon dark energy cores which attack players and heal itself. The Corporeal Beast is the only monster to drop the arcane, elysian, and spectral sigils used to create the spirit shields. In addition to its sigil drops, the Corporeal Beast has many other valuable drops. Death mechanics in the Corporeal Beast's lair is different than the rest of the game. When a player dies in the Corporeal Beast's lair, other players will never be able to see their items. However, due to recent death mechanics changes, players have thirty minutes after death to retrieve their items, so a games necklace is highly recommended to quickly teleport to the Beast's lair. The Corporeal Beast possesses a defence level of 310, with the following defensive bonuses : *+25 stab *+200 slash *+100 crush *+230 range *+150 magic Habitat The Corporeal Beast can be found at the end of a series of two large caverns. The entrance to the caverns is located in level 21 Wilderness, east of the Graveyard of Shadows. To enter the room where the Beast resides, players require a combat level of at least 90. Getting there The easiest way to get to the Corporeal Beast is to teleport there using a Games Necklace, selecting the "Corporeal Beast" option and then walk through the caves to the next chamber. As of 20th November 2014, players can pay 200,000 coins to host an instance. Players ranked as Captain or above in a clan chat can pay the instance cost for their clan. Once the instance is opened anyone from the clan chat will be able to enter the instance for no cost. As long as there is one player present in the instance it will remain open. If everyone leaves the instance or a player is kicked from the clan chat, they will not be able to return to retrieve their items. Drops Unique drops There is a 1 in 585 chance of hitting the sigil drop table. When players hit the table, there is a 1 in 7 chance of obtaining an elysian sigil, a 3 in 7 chance of a spectral sigil and a 3 in 7 chance of an arcane sigil. Below lists the effective drop rates of the sigils. |} "Uncuts" drop The 'Uncuts' -drop is an uncommon drop from the Corporeal Beast; it either contains a cash pile varying from 20,000 to 50,000 coins or a random selection of Uncut gems and/or Nature Talismans, as well as a slim chance of getting items from the Rare drop table. The overall odds of hitting the 'Uncuts Drop' is 1 in 42.66. |} Although the Corporeal Beast does not have a reference to the Rare drop table, there is an incredibly low chance of an additional item from the RDT. This drop can only occur in combination with the "uncuts" drop, and does not require a Ring of Wealth. Equipment |} Essence and runes |} Materials |} Other |} Trivia *In RuneScape 3, the Corporeal Beast's lair was much larger, although it only resided in the last room. The entrance to the lair was also 14 levels deeper than the one used here. References Category:Bosses Category:Unique Monsters